Ash's Buizel
Ash's Buizel is a -type Pokémon owned by Ash. It was caught by Dawn but was traded to Ash because the Buizel preferred battles over contests. Biography Sinnoh Buizel gained a reputation for being a very powerful Pokémon and proved capable of defeating Dawn's Piplup, Zoey's Glameow and Ash's Pikachu. However because he focused on strength, Buizel was unprepared for contest moves and Dawn managed to capture him. While Ash and Dawn where preparing for their gym and contest battles, Buizel was showing more interest in what Ash was doing, than the contest, while Aipom was doing the same with Dawn's training. Ash and Dawn traded Aipom and Buizel. In DP068 Buizel battled Maylene's Lucario and learned Water Pulse. After blowing a hole in the ceiling when his Water Pulse collided with Lucario's Aura Sphere, it started raining and Buizel's Swift Swim was activated. The battle ended in a draw. Later Buizel competed in the Wallace Cup losing to a Lanturn in the top 8. In DP083 Buizel was used in the Pastoria gym, beating Crasher Wake's two Pokémon, Quagsire and Floatzel. Buizel didn't battle again until DP102 where defeated Fantina's Gengar and lost to Drifblim. In DP108 Buizel battled Byron's Steelix but despite the type-advantage as Water is strong against Steel, Buizel was eventually defeated by Steelix's Iron Tail. Buizel's first battle with Paul, he first uses Aqua Jet and hits Magmortar gaining the upperhand. But when Magmortar was switched to Ursaring, Buizel was defeated by Ursaring's Focus Blast. Buizel's battling style has included a few moves that would be useful in contests. Ice Aqua Jet and Counter Shield have been used in battles such as Fantina, Crasher Wake, Team Rocket and Paul. Buizel battled a trainer's a Mr. Mime and lost the first battle. It then learned Ice Punch. Buizel won the second battle by activating Swift Swim. Buizel battled Flint's Infernape and lost with a single hit and also lost to Kenny's Empoleon's Drill Peck . Ash used Buizel against Paul's Gastrodon and won with Ice Punch. He also battled Paul's Drapion who was attacked with a powerful Pin Missile but Buizel was able to do use Water Gun Counter Shield and dodged Cross Poison. While in the air, Buizel used SonicBoom but Drapion blocked it and ensnared Buizel with its tail claw. Buizel broke free by inflating his floatation sac and then blasting Drapion with Water Gun but Drapion launched Toxic Spikes while Buizel was still in the air. As soon as he landed Buizel was poisoned by Toxic Spikes and Drapion finished him with Pin Missile, resulting in Buizel being knocked out. Personality Buizel is proud and very confident in his strength. This is due to his long record of winning battles. Unfortunately his pride can get him into trouble. Known Moves Improvised Moves *Ice Aqua Jet *Aqua Pulse *Under-Water Pulse *Counter Shield Voice actor *Kiyotaka Furushima (Japanese and English) Trivia *Kiyotaka Furushima, who voices Ash's Sinnoh rival, Paul in the original Japanese version, voices Ash's Buizel in both the Japanese and English-language versions of the anime. *Buziel is Ash's only Water Pokémon to know an Ice-type move. Lapras knew Ice Beam but it no longer belongs to Ash. Gallery pl:Buizel Asha Category:Character Pokémon that have been traded Category:Male Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon